After Hour
by Queen Alice XII
Summary: What happens if you mix an annoyed Potions Master and a restless werewolf? Come inside to find out.  SLASH  man/man relationship  Do not like, do not read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**After Hour**

The Dark Lord left his follower after the meeting, walking out of the grand chamber with his pet at his heel. When Nagini's tail disappeared through the door all servants rose from their kneeling positions and moved towards each other. The room was soon filled with noise as many of them started conversations. Lucius Malfoy sat down at a nearby table, discussing the ministry with a few other Death Eaters, his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, stood in the end of the room listening to Bellatrix Lestrange bragging about all the fine jewelries she had gotten from her husband for their anniversary.

Severus Snape leaned against the wall next to the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, completely emotionless apart from a slight irritated wrinkle on his forehead. The reason for this was standing on the other side of the room, also leaning against the wall but eyes locked at Severus. Fenrir Greyback; the werewolf and ruthless killer had been staring at Snape throughout the whole meeting. The fact that Greyback had attended the meeting at all was strange, considering it was nowhere near full moon and the meeting brought up nothing which had to do with him. The only thing he had done at the meeting was sitting silently (highly unusual) and glancing at Severus; this behavior had made many of the Death Eaters highly uncomfortable.

Severus pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the door. He needed to get back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible, as Dumbledore was waiting for his report. Fenrir's eyes followed him all the way to the door until he walked out of it, disappearing from view. Snape barely had time to walk down half the art decorated hallway before he, sure enough, heard footsteps behind him.

"Is there a reason why I caught your attention tonight, Greyback?", he called out into the air in front of him and stopped. Warm air tickled his ear as Fenrir reached him and said; "No particular reason. It's just that you look very… edible tonight." Severus frowned and straightened his back. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

The werewolf leaned closer until his lips touched the other's ear causing him to flinch and let his hands leave ghostly trails along Severus' upper arms. "Oh, I just thought I'd take a bite", he said, took the earlobe between his teeth and grabbed the other's arms. Severus' eyes widened in horror. "What are you…? Unhand me at once, you beast!" He struggled to get loose, but the grip only tightened. "I'm going to tell you how this is going to work… Severus…; you'll be a good boy, standing or lying there, taking it, and I'll have my way with you. Owning you", he said softly but not letting go of him. "What!"

"My, my, Severus. I've never seen you so emotional before. Scared?", he asked with a grin. Severus glared at the wall saying; "Of course not. Now, if you've had your little fun, I'd like to get back to Hogwarts now." Fenrir let go of him and spun him around. "No, you don't." He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching and then pushed him up against the wall, earning a gasp from the smaller man. Fenrir grabbed Severus' wrists and pinned them above his head. "I'm not thorough with you by a long shot", he said. He changed his grip so he had one hand free, which he used to roam Severus' body with before squeezing his groin.

"Ah!" Severus turned his head away from his molester and blushed a faint pink. Fenrir let go of his groin and let his hand travel upwards until it reached the topmost button of Severus' robe. He slowly undid button after button, taking his time to feel the skin he exposed. Severus had closed his eyes and was now biting his lip, trying to prevent himself from moaning. After unbuttoning the last button he bent down and licked one of his nipples.

A strangled moan escaped Snape's lips and Fenrir took the nipple into his mouth while pinching the other. More moans were heard from above and the blush on this person's face deepened. The bigger man gave the nipple between his fingers one last tug and then let his hand slide down Severus' naked chest before stopping at the dark haired man's belt buckle. He opened it slowly, undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper, earning another strangled moan from Snape as the zipper pressed against his strained erection. Greyback put his hand back on Severus' wrists and kicked the other man's legs apart.

Leaning in again, he put his thigh between Severus' and pressed it against his hard shaft. Severus bucked forward involuntarily. Licking his ear Fenrir whispered; "You're so sensitive, Severus." Fenrir then grabbed Snape's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "On your knees," he demanded and released his wrists. The other man did as he was told; falling to his knees, letting his robes fall off his shoulders and fold at his elbows. It was Greyback's turn to moan as he looked down at the blushing man below him. He quickly opened his pants and took out his leaking cock.

Severus stared at the cock in front of him for a moment before carefully reach out his hand to touch it. "You're huge!" he exclaimed while he held it. "Why, thank you." Fenrir responded, grinning down at him, "Now suck!"

* * *

Yey! First chapter's up!

Now, I want everyone to keep in mind, that english is not my first language, so if you find something that's not quite right, please tell me so I can fix it ^^. Also, I want lots of reviews! Lots! I won't publish another chapter until I get... 3 reviews! (What high expectations I got).


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! The second and, sadly, the last chapter... But before we begin, I would like to say thank you to the lovely people who gave me reviews!

* * *

The hallway was quiet, except for the sound of wet flesh and moaning. Severus let his hand slide slowly up and down Fenrir's cock while sucking on the head. A large hand dropped down to rest on top of his head and the other of the pair was placed on the wall in front of the owner for support.

Greyback let out a long and load moan as Severus kept his hand on the base to stroke what he couldn't swallow but let the rest of the cock slide into his mouth to then start to run his tongue along it. He picked up speed quickly, bobbing his head up and down, but just as he felt Fenrir getting close, the fingers on his head dug themselves into his hair and pulled him back and up.

They met in a rough kiss; lips crushed together and bodies pushed up against each other. Severus felt a hand slip between their bodies and seek its way to his groin. The fingers slid into his pants and wrapped around his erection.

"Nah!" Fenrir lips attacked his neck, while his hand kept itself busy a little lower. When he came closer to Severus' ear he murmured into it; "As much as I'd like to hear you scream for me, I don't think the others need to hear." Snape shot a glance towards the door at the end of the hallway and answered; "Then we'd better take this elsewhere." Fenrir pushed himself off of the other man slightly and seemed to consider this for a moment until he said; "No… I want you here." These words made the deep colour on Severus' cheek darken even more. "Turn around", he demanded once again against the dark haired man's lips.

Severus turned around and placed his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning forwards. Greyback immediately pulled down his pants and underwear, earning a gasp, then placed two of his fingers on Severus' lips, silently telling him to suck them. Severus moaned around the fingers while licking them greedily. After a few moments Fenrir pulled them out and pushed one finger roughly into Snape, causing him to hiss loudly, but soon changed the hiss into more moaning as he found that spot inside of him.

"Ohh..." Severus leaned his forehead against the stone wall and closed his eyes, feeling the electricity run down his spine. Greyback groaned into his ear and slid another finger inside. By now Snape pushed his hips back meeting the fingers and moaning loudly every time they hit his prostate.

"More..."

"Beg."

"P... please... more!"

"Scream for me." He withdrew his fingers and placed the head of his cock at the smaller man's entrance and pushed himself all the way in to the base.

"AH!"

"Oh, so tight," he grunted. Giving Severus no time to adjust, he started a slow pace, making sure to angle his thrusts so he hit the prostate every time. "Ah, ah! Yes, Merlin, yes!" The pace quickly turned faster and it didn't take long until both men were covered in sweat. "More, yes! Faster!"

With only a few more thrusts Fenrir felt the man under him shudder, the already tight passage clench around him and let out a long, strangled scream, covering the wall in front of him with cum. Fenrir thrust into him a few more times before he too fell over the edge, filling him up.

Severus shuddered once again as he felt the werewolf's semen run down his inner thigh. Collapsing on top Snape Fenrir pulled out his now spent cock, letting more cum run down. After a minute or two he turned Severus around and fell to his knees, licking up his own sperm from the other man, who bit his lip as he was still highly sensitive from the orgasm. When Fenrir stood up again they met in a final rough kiss, sharing the taste of semen.

"Now, wasn't that entertaining?", the taller man asked with amusement, exposing his pointy teeth.

"Bastard...", Severus snarled and cast a cleaning spell on them both. "So, I take it you don't fancy meeting up again sometime?", Greyback asked while collecting the clothes he had thrown aside during the act. Severus remained silent and corrected his own clothes before walking, or rather; limped, down the rest of the hallway and out of the building, soon followed by a grinning werewolf.

Meanwhile, all remaining Death Eaters stood in the grand chamber shifting slightly as the door had stood ajar. Lucius cleared his throat and said; "Well, I guess we should get going as well...", and stood up from his seat. "If you would help me with Bella first", his wife answered bent over her unconscious sister, trying to wake her up.

* * *

The End...

I'm sorry it's so short, but if you want more, I could always write more... perhaps one of the other meetings. It all depends on what you think! ^^ So please; Reviews!


End file.
